


Belladonnas In Bloom

by Insane_but_smart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, SO GAY, The gang too but they're not relevant, i'm a dirty little shipper, self-indulgent writing, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/pseuds/Insane_but_smart
Summary: ...he's screwed.
Relationships: Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, nightberry
Comments: 26
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs* time to fill the nightberry tag!  
> this fandom needs more nightberry and i am here to deliever- if you can't find content, _become_ the content, as i always say.

Blue dodged a tentacle, swinging his war hammer up and around- bingo! He landed a blow to Nightmare’s skull, causing the other to hiss in annoyance and pain. He then immediately regretted this decision due to the fact that he was near-instantly captured by tentacles. One of them wrapped firmly around his throat and he thrashed in their grip. “Shhhh,” the King of Negativity whispered (when had he gotten so close?). “Don’t move.” His tone went from gentle, teasing, even, to a cold, hard threat. His hand caressed Blue’s cheekbone with faux-sweetness, and Blue glared daggers at him, eyelights full of rage.

Dream noticed this happening and fired off a few shots, dodged a few blasters from Killer and Cross, before Ink noticed and went to cover him. “Let him go, Nightmare.”

“Why should I?”

“It’s me you want, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know, Dreamboat,” Nightmare sighed, tapping a phalange on his chin as Blue squirmed in the grip of his tentacles behind him. “You’re not even _half_ as handsome as _him_ , wouldn’t you agree?”

It took a few seconds before the statement registered. Blue flushed angrily and Dream hissed like a cat dunked into ice-cold water. “What are you playing at?”

Nightmare lazily waved Blue around, and before he could protest, wrapped a tendril around his mouth to shut him up. “You’re at a loss, Dreamy. I’ve got your teammate, and _you-”_ He smirked, his single eyelight half-lidded. “-are down one. I can do whatever I want with him,” Both Dream and Blue began to internally panic at that- “And you can’t stop me.”

Dream flipped his bow around in his hands anxiously, before shifting its form to a staff. “Nightlight…” he warned, tensing-

 _“Don’t call me that,”_ Nightmare spat venomously, before taking in a breath and visibly calming down. “Regardless,” he murmured, casting a glance behind him at Blue, who was still glaring at him, which was rather impressive considering that he _usually_ was very calm or otherwise positive. “I think I know what to do.”

He grinned, and Dream flinched. “W-”

Nightmare took a step backwards and summoned a portal in one fluid motion, vanishing before Dream could do a thing. The rest of his gang noticed and paused- and then they were gone too and Dream was shaking and shaking because what had he done? He should’ve attacked but he _hadn’t_ he was so… he sighed. Ink patted him on the back comfortingly. He tried not to start sobbing but he didn’t know what he could do and it was so hard- he pulled Ink over, holding on to fistfuls of his scarf, and tried not to start crying into the brown fabric. 

Yet again, he failed.

Blue let out a muffled yell, attempting to wrench one of his arms free from its binds. It hardly budged. Nightmare blinked impassively and tapped a phalange on his forehead. Blue could hardly hide his disdain. “What?”

Blue attempted to speak but found that his mouth was still covered. Nightmare smirked. “Speechless? Don’t be,” he whispered, turning around so that he was now actually facing Blue. He pulled the other closer so that their faces nearly touched. _“Why should you be?”_

His expression was unreadable and Blue was filled with confusion, not noticing the tentacle that slipped away from his mouth and moved to cup his cheekbone, caressing it gently. Nightmare paused, casting a glance over his shoulder. “I mean, really, I’m honoured to have you here. We don’t usually get many… _good-looking_ people around here.”

Blue flushed again. “Quit it, _Nightmare.”_

Nightmare grinned. _“Make me.”_

Blue repressed his gay with a vengeance. “W- no.”

“Oh, Blue, do you not know what I mean by that?” Nightmare resumed his monologue after a moment of silence, cupping a hand around the other’s cheekbone, tilting the smaller skeleton’s head upwards as the corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk, “Should I show you?”

“I- I got it,” Blue hissed, still trying to hopelessly repress his gayness.

“Did you?”

“I said that I-” He jerked suddenly, managing to get one arm free of the tentacles- “got it!” -before he was captured again. Nightmare tutted. “You’re feisty, aren’t you?” he murmured, the tentacles wrapped around the smaller skeleton pinning his arms and legs to his body more roughly than they had been before. “Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson?”

Blue was going to _die of gayness._

He was going to explode.

Nightmare tilted his chin upwards and watched as Blue’s face slowly filled with more colour, becoming increasingly more cyan with blush by the second. Leaning forwards so that their nasal cavities nearly touched, he murmured, “Do you agree?”

For Blue, it felt like time stopped the moment their teeth met.

He squeaked in surprise- the kiss was light and gentle. Not… 

Nightmare’s hand cradled the back of his skull and he reached up and wrapped his arms around Nightmare’s neck vertebrae, holding on through sheer upper body strength (and Nightmare’s tentacles holding him up).

Nightmare pulled away with a smirk after a moment and Blue was left in shock.

He ignored the fact that he might have wanted to do that again.

Nightmare grinned, eyelight bright and half-lidded. “You enjoyed that, didn’t you...?”

Blue steadfastly ignored him, looking anywhere but at him. The Prince of Darkness caressed his cheekbone with a tentacle. “Don’t deny it. I’m an empath.”

“Love is a neutral emotion,” Blue shot back. “You wouldn’t be able to feel it if you _tried.”_

If Nightmare hadn’t been… well, Nightmare, Blue would have thought he flinched, hurt. Instead, the flinch was a lot more annoyed than hurt. “What? It’s true.”

Nightmare hissed (like a cat. Cats were cute… _okay he’s changing the subject right now)_. “Stop that.”

Blue grinned, seeing an opening. “Make me.” He then realized his mistake. Nightmare’s expression shifted to a smirk. “Sure, why not?”

This kiss was far deeper than the last one.

Nightmare sighed. “Well, this sure is a pity.” Blue blinked. “What?”

Nightmare snapped his phalanges, summoning a dream orb (though it could hardly be considered a ‘dream’ orb) and pressed it into Blue’s forehead- the skeleton’s eyes fluttered shut, and he was quickly asleep.

And trapped in a nightmare.

Nightmare appeared in the Snowdin of an AU that was far too disgustingly positive than he cared for, his ‘bait’ carried in his tentacles, still asleep. And then he waited.

Dream appeared quickly, bow at the ready, an arrow nocked and ready to be fired. He paused, putting it back in its sheath when he noticed Nightmare had made no move to attack him, and that he couldn’t attack without hurting… whomever he had in there. Well- it was Blue, obviously, but…

Something felt off. His guard was still up. “Nightmare.”

“Dream.”

“Who is it?” He cut straight to the point.

“Guess,” Nightmare replied, with a smirk.

“Blue.”

“Correct,” Nightmare pulled the still-sleeping skeleton forwards, a tentacle firmly but gently wrapped around his waist, and another one supporting his head, its tip slowly stroking one of Blue’s cheekbones. Dream looked at Blue, concerned, but he quickly looked back up at Nightmare. “Why?”

“Why not? I can’t let you keep such a pretty little pawn to yourself.”

Dream glared at him and he stared cooly back. “Give him back.”

“He’s not yours.”

“He’s not _yours,_ either.”

“Well played,” Nightmare conceded, setting Blue down in the snow, turning away from both of them. “Until we meet again,” he murmured, and then he was gone.

Dream rushed over the instant Nightmare left, picking Blue up and teleporting into the other’s house, setting him down on the couch, before sighing. What the hell..?

Blue jolted awake before realizing he was unbound. His cyan eyelights met Dream’s golden yellow ones.

_“SHIT.”_


	2. One Becomes Two, Two Becomes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are heathens, making me post more of this ship. Your comments filled me with inspiration, have one last chapter.

Dream blinked at the exclamation. “Blue, are you o-”

_ “No.” _

“W-”

Blue whined, falling over onto his back. “Dream.”

“What?”

“He  _ kissed  _ me,” Blue murmured, but not upset- more like it was something he could hardly believe had happened. “Dream, h-”

“He did  _ what?” _

“And it wasn’t  _ bad _ either, it was just-” Blue picked up a pillow and proceeded to bury his face in it with a screech. How dignified. “What do I do?” he whined.

Dream was still processing this information. “Are you hurt? I don’t think you are.”

“I don’t think I am either…” Blue mumbled, checking his arms and legs over. He felt fine.

“Oh.”

“He just- Dream- Dream he was really nice and I’m confused-”

“We’re both confused, what do you-”

Blue sat up again, his expression determined (because if there was one thing he most certainly was, it was determined) and stood. “I’m going to go find him.”

“...do you need any hel-”

“No,” Blue replied, before smiling at Dream. “But thanks for the offer.”

“Any time,” Dream replied, watching Blue teleport out.

Dream wasn’t sure what to think.

It’d be fine. He hoped.

And anyways, if Nightmare hurt his friend… well, he’d just have to  _ pulverize _ the goopy octopus man, wouldn’t he?

Blue fidgeted nervously. Stars this- this was a terrible idea, he was just going to- he took a step backwards- and backed up into a goopy octopus boy. Oh shit. Uh. He turned around. “Hello,” he said (but he was so nervous it was more like a squeak), and Nightmare grinned. “Hello,” he purred. “Come here often?”

Blue was going to  _ scream he was so gay. _ “What was all that about?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know, the whole-” He gestured frantically, and Nightmare’s grin slowly turned into a smirk as a tendril or two (or three or four or five or-) wrapped around the smaller’s waist, pulling him closer. “-you know,” Blue finished.

“Ah, but it appears I don’t know,” Nightmare replied. “How tragic.”

Blue gave him the most impossibly ‘done’ look he could muster up. “You know.”

“You seem fond of saying that.”

“Do you not remember?”

“Remember what? Perhaps you could show me~?”

Blue flushed. “Show you what?”

“Jog my memory,” Nightmare continued without a single pause. “Give me a little reminder.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Oh, woe is me,” Nightmare sighed. “You’re so cruel.”

Blue sighed. “No, you’re just being a baby.”

Nightmare placed a hand over his sternum and continued with the dramatics. Blue wanted to scream. But he didn’t, because that was rude and he was  _ not _ rude. But he may or may not have said “Shut up.”

And Nightmare may or may not have replied, “Make me.”

And he may or may not have kissed him.

Because that wasn’t a thing that had happened.

And it didn’t make his SOUL flutter in his chest.

He felt Nightmare’s smirk against his own teeth and knew that he was most certainly blushing. But he didn’t mind that. He already knew it would happen.

So he leaned into the kiss, a pleasant humming filling his SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is a joke because what was intended to be one chapter became two chapters fjalkdfjs i think i'm funny okay leaf me alone  
> nightmare is gay  
> blue is gay  
> dream is gay  
> everyone is gay

**Author's Note:**

> owo  
> Leave a kudos or maybe even a comment if you enjoyed? They bring me life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Midnight Snacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027845) by [Finally_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free)




End file.
